Grey's Anatomy Drabbles and oneshots series
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: just as the titles says and the pairings are all over the place so I am sure there is something for everyone. I am going to post this as M just cause you never know what you will get
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is a fic I am going to post all my one shots and songfics and Drabbles in. I hope you like this and just so you know it will have all the cannon pairings I love but also pairing that we would never see on the show. I hope you like this and if you know me you know who my GA cannon pairings :)**_

**Drabble 1**

**Parenthood (Mark/Merdith) **

Mark Sloan was a lot of things but a father was something he loved being the most. He prided himself on being a good husband and father and that would never changed. The thing he still can't believe is that his wife was his dead best friend's wife. Meredith Grey was the wife he never though he would have after Lexie died but he promised Derek as he laid dieing in the hospital after being shot yet again that he would look after Meredith and their daughter Zola. Somehow Mark doesn't think that marrying her and taking her to bed every night is what Derek meant but it just happed a year after Derek's death. Mark now stands here a father to Zola who is now 3 and is watching how Meredith is such a great mom to her and makes sure Zola knows that she will always be her baby even as it is so possible to see that a new baby was coming in 6 months time. Mark will never be able to thank Derek for what he has giving Mark.

**Drabble 2**

**Learning to Love again (Mark Slone Drabble)**

No one ever taught Mark when he as younger that how to learn how to love when you lose the love of your life. Hell for a long time he didn't know how to love to even know what true love was but that was till he met Lexie Grey. She opened his heart and made herself comfortable in his heart and he finally understood what everyone talked about true love. The day of the plane crash that took her from him was the day he wanted to die with her. He didn't want to move on without her to love and he tried as he might to just let go and die so he could be with her but then Callie having had enough of him begging to die brought Sofia to him and show him that he couldn't die as much as he wanted to cause what would happen if he wasn't around to watch Sofia grow up. Mark knew he couldn't leave Sofia so now he is laying his hospital trying to figure out just how he was ever going to be able to move on from Lexie and learn to love again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is the next update :)**_

**Songfic**

**What is Left of Me (MerDer songfic)**

watch my life,

pass me by,

in the rear view mirror

pictures frozen in time

are becoming clearer

i don't wanna waste another day

stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Derek is sitting in his trailer watching as Meredith packs what little she has over there to leave him. "It was a mistake that I plan on never making again Mer." Meredith just continues to pack her bag. "What difference does it make you don't want me anyway. I just complicate your life anyway." "I know what I said hurt you and I will never forgive myself for any of the hurt I have caused you but can't just throw everything we have away." "I'm not doing that you did it when you decided that it was alright to sleep with that Slut Derek!" Meredith yelled at him. Derek just lowered his eyes to the floor. Meredith just grabbed her bag and then she walked out of the trailer and out of life.

yeah...

(chorus)

cause i want you,

and i feel you,

crawling underneath my skin

like a hunger,

like a burning,

to find a place i've never been

now i'm broken,

and i'm faded,

i'm half the man i thought i would be:

but you can have what's left of me

Meredith was sitting in the intern locker room crying when Addison walked into the room. When she found Mer who was her intern for the day she stopped in her tracks. "Grey, you alright?" Meredith just wrapped her face and then looked up at Addison. "No but I will be." Addison and Meredith had become somewhat nice to eachother so she sat down next to her and waited for Mer to clam down. "So what case do you have for me Dr. Montgomery?" "I have a case where it is actually your other sister and she is just here for a check up." Meredith just nods her head and then she stands up with Addie and they walk out of the room. When they get to the room where Mer's sister is they open the door and Mer walks in first and when she sees who it is she just runs back out of the room. Addison not knowing what is going on just takes off after her.

I've been dying inside,

little by little,

no where to go,

but going out of my mind

in endless circles,

running from my self until,

you gave me a reason for standing still

Derek who had been standing at the nurses station the whole time and saw Mer run out of the room wanted to go after but was stopped by Bailey who just took off after Addison and Mer. When she found them she found Mer having a hard time breathing and Addison trying to clam her down. "Grey, What happened?" Bailey asked as she sat in front of Mer. "I'm sorry. I can't help you with her." Addison talked this time. "What is it about her Mer?" "Derek sleepted with her last night." When Bailey and Addison heard this they both just nods their heads. "Alright Grey. You can help me today." Bailey said as she continued to rub Mer's back. Addison just got up and looked at Bailey. "You can go down to the pit and chose one of my interns from there." Addison just nods her head and then she leaves the room.

(chorus)

Cause I want you,

And I feel you,

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me

Later that hour the girl was just coming out of the room when she ran into Meredith and some man talking. She walked up to her. "I know who you are and I know that the reason you ran out of there was because you killed my mother." she said as Mer just stood frozen in the spot. Mark who had been standing there watching Mer with this other girl chose now to jump in. "I don't know if you realize this but this is a hospital and unless you have some reason to be here I surgest you leave right now cause you are bothering my intern." "Oh I have a reason to be here and there he is now." The girl said as she ran up to Derek and throw her arms around him. Derek watched as Mer just watched them with tears in her eyes and took off for the closest on-call room. Mark just looked at Derek with angry in his eyes and then went into the room with Mer to make sure she is all right. Derek saw this he felt sick. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled back from her. "I had a check up and I saw you and I couldn't help but think about last night and thought you would like to get together tonight." Derek could not believe this girl. "No I don't. I told you last night was huge mistake and would never ever happen again. Leave me alone now."

it's falling faster,

barely breathing,

give me something,

to believe in

tell me: it's not all in my head

take what's left

of this man

make me whole

once again

Later that night Derek was walking up to his trailer when he saw Meredith sitting on the porch. "Hey." Derek said almost afraid to hope for her being there is to be with him. "I miss you. I miss you so much that I can't breath and I just want to stay in bed and never get back up." "I miss you too Mer. I love you and I hate that I have hurt you like I did." Meredith just nods her head. "I know you do. I need to know that you are going to be there for me like you promised me you would." "I swear I will be." "Even if I yell, Even if you yell?" "I am always going to show up." Meredith just smiled as she fell back into his arms and kissed him.

(chorus)

Cause I want you,

And I feel you,

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me

i've been dying inside you see

i'm going out of my mind

out of my mind

i'm just running in circles all the time

will you take what's left

will you take what's left

will you take what's left of me?

running in circles in my mind

will you take what's left

will you take what's left

will you take what's left of me?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is another one :)_  
><strong>

**One Shot **

**Coming Home (MerDer)**

Meredith was sitting in the doctor's lounge reading a Neuro magazine that had Derek on the cover and smiled. She had been reading about his career since he left her after the hospital shooting. He needed to get away and he didn't her to go with him so he left her in Seattle while he went back home to NYC. The last she had heard he was doing better but she kept on him by reading Neuro magazine she could find about him. She missed him but she had not gone back to her dark and twisty ways. She just got more into her job and not about relationships. She hadn't been on a date in years all cause she knew that he had ruined her to other guys. But that hadn't stopped Derek from seeing other girls. She was reading about him with other girls. The last one really hurt her cause it said he was marrying her. She always wondered why people left her and she had thought Derek would be different but she guessed wrong cause he too left her.

Derek didn't know if he could get her back but he was determined to find a way to be in her life again. He knew he had messed up badly but just leaving her. He knew she had major abandonment issues and he went and did just that. He knew he now was no better then her father or even her mother. He walks into SGH and finds Richard standing at the nurses desk working on a file. Derek walks up to him and stops right next to him.

"Richard?" Derek asks in a nervous voice. He watched as Richard stopped what he was doing and then he slowly looked over at him. What Derek saw in his eyes scared him.

"What are you doing here Shepherd?" Richard asked him.

Derek took a deep breath and then he started. "I made a huge mistake Richard when I left Meredith. I want her back if she will have me. I know I don't deserve her but I am in love with her and I need to at least try and get her back."

Richard just looked at him and then went back to his work. "You are right you don't deserve her. You know I get that you were scared and hurting but so was she and now cause of you she has shut herself off. All she does is work. She doesn't go to Joe's anymore or really anything. She is there for her family if they need her but other then that it is work." Richard told Derek with an angry look on his face. "It isn't up to me whether she takes you back or not but I am warning you now that if she does by some marical take you back you had better not hurt her again cause friend or not friend I will kill you."

Derek nods his head and then goes and looks for Meredith. He finds her in the attending locker room. When Meredith heard the door open and shut she turned to see who it was and when she saw that it was Derek she looked at him for a minute and then looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to say to him and quite frankly she didn't even think she knew how to breath at this moment.

Derek took a deep breath before he open his mouth. "Meredith?" Derek said in a quit voice.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Mer asked him without looking up at him.

Derek sits down next to her on the bench. "I came back for you Meredith. I am hoping that you can forgive me for leaving you like I did and take me back." Derek says as he looks at her with tears in his eyes.

Meredith looks at him and sees the tears in his eyes. "Why did you do it Der? Why did you leave me? You promised me you wouldn't and then you did." Meredith asks him with tears falling down her face.

"I don't know Meredith. I guess I just thought you deserved better then me. I mean I got all those people killed." Derek tells her.

"You didn't shot them Derek. The guy did and I deserved you not for you to leave me." Mer tells him finale getting all her pain out in the opening.

"I know Meredith and I promise you I will never you again unless you kick me out. I just need to know that I haven't lost you completely. I know it will take you a while to trust me fully again but I need to know that I can still get you and your trust back. Please Mer tell me I haven't lost you completely." Derek said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Meredith looks at him and then touches his face. "You have a lot to make up to me and it may take a while but you didn't lose me completely Der."

Derek smiles and then leans in and kisses her nice and sweetly. "I promise, Meredith, I will make it up to you and get your trust back." Derek tells her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I forgot to say in chapter 2 that the song used was by Nick Lachey and all rights go to him for that great song :)_  
><strong>

**One Shot **

**First Date (Meredith and Alex)**

Meredith Grey couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was going on a date with Alex Karev who just happen to be one of the hottest guys in her senior class and though she has been with other guys she has never gone on a date so she wanted tonight to be perfect. She just hopped she got at least a kiss goodnight at the end of the date even if it doesn't go good.

Alex Karev was a man of many talents or so he had been told mostly by the girls he would sleep with but tonight felt so different. Tonight he was going on a first date with one Meredith Grey who was in his senior class and she was only the hottest girl he had ever laid eyes on and she was the one girl to ever make him so nervous but he couldn't help but want to be around her. He wanted tonight to be perfect but he knew that might be asking too much.

A couple of hours later Alex showed up at the Grey house and knocked on the door. When the door opened he found Thatcher Grey standing there trying to look all mean and scary. Alex knew it wouldn't be good if he laughed at the man so he swelled his laugh and nods his head.

"Mr. Grey, Is Meredith ready?" Alex asked him

Thatcher looked at him and then moves to let him in. "She will be right down."

Alex walks in and then waits by the door. He hopped to god that Mer would be down fast cause he didn't know how long he could keep from laughing at her father. Just then he heard someone coming down the stairs and he looked up in time to see it was Meredith. He lost his breath at the site of her.

Meredith knew it was Alex there so she waited a minute so it didn't look she was too excited for the date and then she walked down the stairs and when she saw him she never thought he looked hotter.

"Don't wait up Daddy." Mer told her father as she and Alex left the house. They got into his car and then Alex leaned over and kissed her. She knew no matter what the night turned out to be she had just gotten her kiss.

Meredith couldn't believe that she and Alex had now been together for over 6 years now. It seemed just like yesterday when she was hoping she would get her first kiss from him and now she is getting one for the rest of their lives.

Meredith had just fallen asleep with dreams of Alex playing in her head when she felt the bed move and then a warm body lay on top of her body. She knew who it was but she acted like she was asleep.

Alex laid on top of Meredith after he got into their bedroom. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and making love to her. He knew she wasn't asleep but that she was pretending to be.

"Mer? Baby? I know you are awake." Alex said as he kissed her neck.

Mer sighed as he found the one spot that was sure to make her wake up even if she is just pretending to be asleep. She groans and then rolls them over so that she is now on top of Alex.

"I was sleeping you know." Mer said in what she had hoped to be a angry voice but knew she was failing at staying mad at him.

"No you weren't." Alex said with a smirk.

"How do you know I wasn't asleep?" Mer asked him while giving him her best angry look.

"Cause if you were asleep then you would be snoring like a trucker." Alex told her as if it were the most natural thing.

Mer just looked at him with her eyes wide and then she smacked him on his chest. "Just for that no sex for you." she said as she moved back to her spot and turned to face away from him and went to sleep.

Alex watched with a shocked look on his face and then he heard her snore and knew she was serious. He rolled over and kissed her neck and then pulled her against his body and went to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**_and we are now down to the last update and see I told you we needed the M in this lol I hope you like this and if you like this pairing let me know as I might do for them lol_  
><strong>

**One Shot**

**Hold that Thought (Meredith and Owen smut shot)**

Meredith had been drinking at Joe's for a long time now. She still couldn't get over the fact that Derek left her yet again for Addison. What the hell was wrong with her that Derek would leave her just like everyone in her life has done to her. Just then she felt someone sit down next to her and when she looked to see who it was she nods her head.

"Dr. Hunt, how are you tonight?" Mer asked him though she should be very drunk by now she wasn't as nearly drunk as she wants to be.

"I'm fine Grey. How are you doing?" He asked her with concern eyes.

Mer looks at him and she can see in him what she herself was feeling cause Cristina her person did to him what Derek did to her by leaving him for Burke. Since that day Mer and Cristina's friendship had never been the same.

"Not nearly as drunk as I want to be." She tells him with a smirk.

Owen smirks too. "Well I know I don't have as much tequila as Joe here does but what do you say you came hang out with me at my place and we can drink as much and as long was you want too." Owen tells her.

Mer looks at him for a minute and then nods her head. "Alright but only cause I don't want any dreamy doctors to try and pick me up." Mer tells him with a cringle in her nose at that idea.

Owen laughs and then leads her out of Joe's and in to the warm summer air. Mer knew she should probley not drink anymore cause she was starting to think things that she shouldn't be thinking. Owen looks over at her and then quickly looks back ahead of him.

They get to his place which is only down the road from the hospital and he leads her into the apartment. As soon as they got instead Owen couldn't take it anymore and he pushed Mer against the door as soon as he shut it and kissed her hard on the mouth. Mer knew she should pull back from this and go but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Cause his mouth and hands felt so good on her body.

Soon they had to break away from the kiss for lack of air. When Mer broke the kiss to get some much needed air Owen moved his mouth down her body to her neck where he nipped and suck on her spot that he has found makes her meow in pleasure.

"Oh god! Owen that feels so good. Don't stop!" Mer says hotly in to his ear.

"Oh don't worry. I don't plan on stopping till I have had you on ever empty and not so empty place in this apartment." Owen tells her in a gruff voice.

When Mer heard that it just sent liquid heat down her lower body. Owen knew exactly what he said turned her on so much more so he pulled her body away from the door and tore her shirt open sending buttons flying every where. He then pulled his shirt up over his head and then yanked her skirt up her waist and tore her panties off of her body and then pushed her down onto the floor by the door.

Mer didn't know what was happening but she did know that she was getting very turned on by him. She could feel him on her body and feel his dick that was very hard against her thigh. Mer morns and wiggles her very wet clit against his dick.

Owen by now was very hard and was moaning as he moved his mouth which he had placed on her throat down her body till he took her left breast into his hot and wet mouth and started to suck on it and roll her nipple around his wet month with his tongue. It was soon a heard pebble and was making Mer wetter and wetter by the minute. Once he was happy with how hard he had made her left nipple he moved on to the right one and rolled it around his mouth till it was a hard pebble.

Mer throw her head back in pleasure and thought she might just die right there. That was till she felt him move his hands down her body till he got to the top of clit he then moved his finger into her clit and started to pump in and out of her. Mer was so turned on right now that she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Owen…I need you…right now." Mer moaned as she wiggled on his finger.

Owen smirked when he heard that. "What do you need Mer?" He asked her as he continued to pump into and out of her tight little body.

"I want you to fuck me and I want you do fuck me so hard that I don't even remember my own name." Mer told him as she got his pants unbuttoned and then pushed his jeans and boxers off of him and then she wrapped her lean legs around his waist and pulled him into her that he was feeling just how wet and hot she was.

"Oh god!" Owen groaned and then he got harder just by that move. "That is what you want then that is what you will get." he told her as he pulled back long enough to line up with her clit with his dick and then in one long thrust he pushed into her body all the way up to his balls.

Mer moaned at the feeling and she throw her head back in pleasure. Owen then started at a slow pace. Pulling out all the way till his mushroom head and then thrust back in and soon he was hammering her body.

"Oh god Owen…Keep going I'm almost there. I'm so close." Mer told him as she thrusted her hips up with him each time he pushed back in.

Owen couldn't talk cause he was concentrating on giving her what she wants and final he could feel her walls clamp down on his dick hard and wouldn't let him pull out any more which was fine by him cause he too was empting into her tight body the sametime she was empting on his dick.

After they had both clamed down Owen pulled out of her and Mer rolled over onto his chest and laid there trying to catch her breath. "Oh my god that was so hot." Mer told him with a sexy smirk.

Owen just laughed at that. "Yes it was. But don't think just cause we are done that we are done for the night."

Mer looked up at him and smirked. "Oh don't worry I don't think that. In fact I think I want to go again and this time I want to be on top." She said as she climbed on top of him.


End file.
